Salvage drums adapted to contain standard industrial chemical drums, commonly known as overpack containers, are known in the art. The standard industrial chemical drums may be utilized in a wide variety of instances for various waste handling tasks, such as medical waste, paint and coatings, bulk food production, EPA cleanup sites, waste incineration sites, etc.
At present, steel containers are widely utilized by the majority of entities having need for such waste containers. Plastic overpacks have only a very small percentage of the existing market, probably due to the reputation of poor closure sealing characteristics. However, subsequent types of plastic containers have met or exceeded steel in their ability to seal, and industry is fast beginning to embrace plastic as a superior alternative to steel for waste containers, rather as mere overpacks.
One of the main problems with steel containers is in the potential for explosions and fires. When placed under pressure, steel containers will explode and will produce a heavy metal residue which cannot be eliminated. Steel is also difficult to handle due to its heavier weight, thereby increasing the possibility of lift related injuries.
Other problems associated with steel containers is in the fact that seams or joints must be utilized--which are a common subject for failure when placed under stress. Thus, the only major advantage to steel containers over prior art plastic containers was in their ability for effective sealing.
It can therefore be seen that plastic containers hold many advantages over steel. They are lighter weight, nestable, easier to handle, non-corrosive and non-conductive so as to reduce spark potential, do not leave heavy metal residue if incinerated, have no seams or joints, and are washable and reusable. The main disadvantage of prior art plastic containers was in their inability to effectively seal against certain impact conditions. In addition, the prior art plastic containers were unable to prevent ruptures through sidewalls during impact conditions which steel containers could withstand.
It is therefore a general object that the present invention to provide an improved plastic waste container which can be securely sealed to withstand severe impacts without leaking.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic waste container which prevents many wall ruptures under severe impact conditions.
A further object is to provide a waste container having a configuration which can be nested to reduce transportation and storage volumes.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a waste container which is stackable and interlocking for safe storage and transport.
Still another object is to provide a waste container which is light weight, economic to manufacture and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.